


A Cold Night's Sharp Turn

by sleepysebastian



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Night Terrors, Sleepy Cuddles, just some boyfriends cuddling in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysebastian/pseuds/sleepysebastian
Summary: “I...I don’t…” Shinobu looked at him, eyes pleading. “I don’t know…”
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Cold Night's Sharp Turn

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i adore this ship its such a comfort ship and im a shinobu kinnie so i obviously needed to give mayoi some love, have fun reading <3

Shinobu snuggled his face into Mayoi’s chest, shuffling under the thick blanket covering them. The heater had broke in the room they had shared for Alkaloid and Ryuseitai’s double live, leaving Shinobu shivering in the freezing weather. 

The boy had woken up on several occasions throughout the night, shivering so hard he had been forced awake. His eyes drooped low, but they were still open. Shinobu admired Mayoi’s face, the light from the moon shining across his features. His partner’s long, purple hair fell beautifully across his shoulders and face, small strands falling as he breathed.

Mayoi’s breath staggered as his eyebrows furrowed together in his sleep. Shinobu noticed him twitching and shuffling under the sheets, expression filled with worry. He noticed Mayoi’s lip tremble, a small whimper escaping his mouth. Frail hands gripped the bed cover below him, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

‘ _ What do I do…? _ ’ Shinobu thought. He wasn’t very good at handling these types of situations with himself, let alone his boyfriend. Should he let him sleep? No, that’s bad. That’s really bad. Wake him up? What if he scares him? Touching Mayoi would most likely scare him too. Shinobu was stuck in a hard place, overthinking the options he had.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mayoi let out a particularly loud yelp in his sleep, moving around desperately under the covers in obvious fear.

Shinobu scooted away from Mayoi’s sleeping form, touching his arm gently, “...Mayoi-dono?” The boy didn’t budge, still caught in the cruel strings of a night terror. Shinobu touched his arm with more force, “Mayoi-dono!-”

Mayoi shot forward, gasping for air while his eyes were wide and wet. His hands shook. Actually, his whole body shook and his heart was beating  _ much _ faster than normal. Hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, he felt disgusting. Though, he felt more fear and regret than disgust towards himself at the moment.

“Chief…?” he whispered, voice raspy from waking up.

“Mayoi-dono what happened?!” the smaller boy tried his best to control his volume, still feeling his voice crack from possibly being too loud.

Mayoi’s mind went blank, almost as if his brain was trying to block out the terrible dream he had been forced to have, “I...I don’t…” Shinobu looked at him, eyes pleading. “I don’t know…”

“You had,” Shinobu paused, trying to find the right words as he squeezed his fists in an inconsistent rhythm, “..a nightmare, right?”

“Aaah…” Mayoi groaned, “I-I guess you could call it that-”

Shinobu tilted his head, “It looked like that to me…”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” soft hair framed over Mayoi’s eyes as he looked down at his lap. “No-Not that you would want to hear the woes of some useless creature like me!-” he slurred out quickly. Oh god, he messed up.

“Hey- hey wait!- It’s okay Mayoi-dono, I care!” Shinobu whispered frantically, “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but if you do want to tell me anything I’m going to listen to you because I like you!”

Mayoi blinked. He was always amazed by how fast Shinobu could talk, and-

Wait.

_ “...because I like you!” _

God. That always surprised him, no matter how long they had been together.

“Mayoi-dono? Did I say something wrong?” Shinobu whimpered, such a sound would seem a bit pathetic to others. But to Mayoi, it made him love Shinobu even more. Shinobu cared, he was one of the few people he knew that actually cared. His voice dripped with empathy and fear of rejection.

“No!- Not at all, I just…” Mayoi paused, “like I said earlier, I don't think it would be very good if I talked about it.”

“If you really feel like that, then okay…” Shinobu tapped his fingertips on Mayoi’s knee. That had always been their signal to ask if they could touch each other. Moving their leg for no, touching their hand if yes.

Mayoi softly and hastily moved his hands to Shinobu’s. Fingers brushing against his knuckles, the other boy's hand seemingly much smaller than his at the moment. Shinobu took Mayoi’s hand in his, scooting closer to the boy in front of him.

“Do you want to…?” Shinobu looks up at him, eyes shining in the darkness. Warm hands reached up to touch the back of Mayoi’s nearly ice cold neck slowly.

“Ah- The?-” Mayoi stuttered, voice catching in his throat. Shinobu nodded in response, smiling. “Sure…”

Mayoi shuffled back, slipping down to lay his head on Shinobu’s lap. His breathing steadied, slowly but surely. He nuzzled his face onto the soft fabric of Shinobu’s pajama pants. The feeling always comforted him when he layed on the boy. Soft, warm, kind. Just like Shinobu.

“Mayoi-dono.”

“Hm?”

“Can I…?” Gentle hands touched Mayoi’s messy hair.

“Ah...yes,” Mayoi’s gaze softened more than it had before as he glanced at Shinobu’s hand.

Shinobu took Mayoi’s hair out of the loose ponytail he always wore to bed. His smooth hair left a satisfied feeling on the boy's fingers. He enjoyed playing with the boy's hair as often as he could, it always made him happy. Long, pretty purple hair draped over his fingers as he raked them across the boy’s scalp. It was his personal heaven. Fiddling with a pretty boy's hair? Amazing.

“Chief…” Mayoi mumbled under his breath.

Shinobu tilted his head, “What’s wrong, Mayoi-dono?”

Mayoi’s eyes widened, “Eeuhh- I- Um- Didn’t think you’d be able to hear me!-”

“I always have to keep my hearing sharp for stealth missions, of course!” Shinobu smiled proudly to himself. “So, did you want to say something?”

Mayoi paused, he tried so hard to hold back his feelings, but they eventually spilled out. “Thank you for always being there for me, chief. Even when I- when I don’t deserve it, you’re always there,” he bit his lip, “Someone as beautiful and pure as you shouldn’t be near me, but you are. You’re tainting yourself with my disgusting and vile pr-”

“Mayoi-dono!-” Shinobu said, “I’m sorry for interrupting, but it hurts me when you talk about yourself like that! You...you’re very important to me, I want you to know that. I think you’re beautiful too, even if you don’t feel the same. And you’re so talented! And-”

“Chief-” Mayoi rasped out, face flushed and eyes watering.

“I know you doubt yourself Mayoi-dono, but please believe me even for a small moment.”

Mayoi was at a loss for words, he wasn’t used to this type of praise and appreciation. “I...I understand chief,” he muttered, “Thank you. I mean it.”

“Of course, anything for you Mayoi-dono,” Shinobu whispered, “I know you would do the same.” They both sat in a comfortable, warm silence before Shinobu spoke up again. “Are you getting tired?”

“Huh…?” Mayoi replied, “I suppose so, why?”

Shinobu looked away, cheeks flushed a soft pink, “Ah- Ahah- Um...I think I fell asleep for a second-”

“Fufu~♪,” Mayoi chuckled with a soft rasp, “My dear chief is letting his guard down around me I see?”

“Never!” Shinobu retaliated playfully.

“Chief, let’s go back to sleep,” Mayoi whispered, “For both of our sakes.” It was an innocent white lie. He loved to watch his partner sleep, seeing him in such a calm state brought warmthness to his heart.

The two boys moved out of their relaxed position, reverting back to the one they had been in before Mayoi woke up. Shinobu rubbed his hands on the plush fabric of Mayoi’s night shirt, the texture making his brain feel happily fuzzy. He once again snuggled his face into Mayoi’s chest as the boy gently wrapped his arm around Shinobu’s side.

Mayoi kissed the top of Shinobu’s head, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mayoi-dono,” he replied sleepily, “I love you.”

Mayoi’s breath hitched, “...I love you too, Shinobu-kyun.” 

Maybe tonight he would have a peaceful rest with Shinobu at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first time writing anything for ensemble stars, so i hope you liked it!  
> comments and kudos appreciated as always ^^


End file.
